The Golden Locket
by Serenity200
Summary: A 'what if' fic. What if Mrs. Tendo was an Amazon? What if she was defeated by Soun at a young age and married him? What if she gave birth to Akane in China and she was raised in China? What happens when a certain readhead comes to her village 16 years la
1. Chapter 1

The Golden Locket

Almost 30 years ago Soun Tendo, while on a training mission with his best friend and master, stumbled upon an Amazon village. It was here that he made the mistake of upsetting one of the elders of the village. Soun, being the martial artist that he was tried to use The Art to weasel his way out of being shunned by the Amazons. So he challenged the elder's daughter to a match thinking it would be a piece of cake because she was female.

The girl's name was Conditioner and she was very pleasing to the eyes. But Soun put her looks aside and fought the Amazon beauty. The match lasted 15 minutes before Soun was able to knock the poor girl out. When she came too she promptly look Soun in the eye and kissed him deeply on the lips.

It was then that Soun learned of the Amazon custom of finding a husband. Overjoyed that he has stumbled upon such a lovely bride Soun took his new wife back to Japan. There they bought a house and Soun built a training hall so he could continue studying under his master.

A few years later into the marriage Conditioner was sent a letter from her village urging her to return at once! Knowing there was nothing he could do to stop her Soun let his wife go. The week before she departed Conditioner told Soun she was once again with child. Sure that it would be another girl, the night before she left, Soun gave her a gift. It was a golden heart-shaped locket with the letter "A" in the center. Inside the locket was a picture of her, Soun and their two daughters. Soun told her to give it to their newborn child so she'll know that her family in Japan loves her. Conditioner was accustoming to this, for you see everytime they had a child Soun would buy a locket for their child as well as one for herself.

With a heavy heart Conditioner left Japan for her home, China. When she got there she learned that her village was in need of governing because her mother passed away. So she took over in her mother's place and with her Aunt Cologne to guide her she governed well. Nine months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl she named Xiao Qian but like with all her other daughters she gave Xiao Qian a Japanese name too: Akane.


	2. Chapter 2

The Golden Locket

Chinese 

"Japanese"

'Thoughts'

'Thoughts in Chinese' 

Panda signs

Chapter One

Sixteen Years Later…

A young woman with long onyx hair that fell to her waist with a blue flower on each side of her head stood in front a girl her age with the same length hair only blue. Her brown eyes stared down into the purple eyes of her opponent and fellow Amazon sister.

She took a step forward and her opponent took one back.

Are you afraid to make an attack? The dark haired girl asked.

Her opponent smirked. No, I'm just waiting for the right moment to strike. 

An old woman off to the side signed and shook her head. Hurry up you two, the last time you fought the match lasted two hours before it had to be called a draw! I want a winner today! 

Yes, Great-grandmother! The pair answered in perfect unison.

But the fates had other things in store for those two or the dark haired girl in particular. At that very moment the guide from Jusenkyo walked into the village followed by a busty read-head and a panda.

Hello elder Ke Lun. I have brought visitors from Japan. 

The old woman nodded and turned to address the pair but they were gone.

Where? Ah! Stop them, they are eating the first prize for the tournament! 

At these words the two girls who were _just_ about to make their move stopped and turned to the prize. Just like their Great-grandmother had said the redhead and the panda were stuffing their faces with their food!

The dark haired girl ran up to them and grabbed the girl by her shoulders forcing her to look at her.

"Wha-" The girl mumbled her mouth full of food.

You stupid girl what's the matter with you can't you read? She asked pointing to a sign.

The redhead blinked several times before she turned to the guide.

"What did she just say?"

"Oh, sirs! You eat prize for contest, is very bad sirs!"

The girl shrugged. "So what? If I fought her I would have won it anyway." She said jerking her thumb and the dark haired girl.

The old woman stepped forward. "It that so girl? What is your name?"

The red head stared at the old bat before her for a moment before she answered, "Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." She said the name of her school with pride puffing out her chest a bit.

The old woman only grinned before turning to the dark haired girl.

This girl, Ranma, thinks she can bet you, Xiao Qian. Do you wish to prove her wrong? 

The dark haired girl sized up her 'opponent' and grinned.

I can take her no problem. 

Very well. Then she turned to Ranma. "Ranma, Xiao Qian accepts your challenge. Will you fight her?"

Ranma looked slightly taken back for a second before she accepted.

"Very well the match between Ranma Saotome and Xiao Qian will now commence!"

Ranma looked over her opponent for the first time.

'Hmmm. She seems very strong, her stance is very good but I can find a least three flaws in it…'

Her eyes traveled up her torso slowly until it reached her face.

'She's kinda cute too even if she looks like she wants ta kill me right now…' Ranma shook her head. 'No time to think like that especially with this body, gotta concentrate!'

Xiao Qian realized her opponent was slightly distracted so she jumped up to attack her. She was surprised when Ranma ducked and she went soaring over her landing lightly on her toes. Next Xiao Qian tired some quick punches and kicks but all Ranma did was bob and weave around them with a weary expression on her face.

'Is she reading my moves? Okay this time I'll get her for sure!' 

Xiao Qian grinned as she took a step back and pulled out a large mallet. Ranma froze for a second before she frowned.

"Hey, that's cheating!" She said looking at the old woman and pointing to Xiao Qian's weapon.

"You did say your school was Anything Goes, did you not?" She replied a smile on her old wrinkled lips.

Ranma scoffed. "Fine, whatever I don't have time for games Pop and I need to get back to Japan."

In the next second several things happened all at one time:

Xiao Qian froze hearing the word 'Japan' and didn't notice as Ranma jumped over and behind her landing right behind her and pressed a finger to the back of her neck.

"Oh!" Xiao Qian sighed as her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

Ranma smiled happily as she placed the lighter girl down on the floor and turned to the old woman who was staring at her in disbelief.

"There, I bet her okay so can we go now?" She turned to the panda that was _still_ eating the prize.

"Whacha still eatn' that for Pop!" She asked punching the panda in the back of its head.

Are you ready to go now, son? The panda signed back in prefect kanji.

The only woman's eyes narrowed at the words written by the panda.

'Son'. 

It was then when Xiao Qian stirred and jumped up to her feet.

Great-grandmother, what happened? Why was I on the ground? Did I…lose? She paled drastically.

Yes child you did, you lost to a female outsider, and you know what must be done. 

Xiao Qian looked like someone close to her just died as she turned to face Ranma again. Slowly she walked up to the girl and took her face in her hands slowly drawing closer to her.

Ranma panicked as she watched the 'cute' Amazon's face get closer and closer to her own. Her brain shut down completely when she closed her eyes and felt her lips press against one of her cheeks.

"Ah! Is no good sirs! You in very big trouble now!" The guide cried.

Ranma jerked back to life. "Whatdaya mean?"

"She give you Si zi wen or Kiss of Death! Now she hunt you down for rest of life until kill you, sirs!"

What! The panda looked as if it just realized the dangerous situation it was in. Let's go, boy, we have a previous engagement back in Japan!

With that said the panda grabbed the girl and sprinted off with her, Xiao Qian at their heels.

It wasn't until late that night that Xiao Qian returned to the village.

Were you successful? The old woman asked.

Xiao Qian looked crestfallen. No, I lost them in the ocean when a small storm suddenly came upon us. I'm sorry Great-grandmother! When I find out where they went I'll continue my search for them. 

There is no need for that, child, I already know where they are going. 

Where? 

"Japan."

Later that same night in the village of Joketsuzoku…

Elder Ke Lun, why have you have called this meeting tonight? A woman asked.

Today Xiao Qian was defeated by a woman from Japan but I have reasons to believe that was no ordinary girl we saw today. Ke Lun explained smoking on her pipe.

Yes I must admit her technique was exceptional. Are you perhaps suggesting that we remove the Kiss of Death and invite her into the tribe? 

No! I'm saying that that girl was no girl at all! I talked to the guide of Jusenkyo soon after they left and I realized my suspicions were correct. That girl is a victim of a Jusenkyo curse. Ranma Saotome is in reality a boy who fell into the Nyanniichuan (Spring of Drowned Girl). 

There was a long pause before anyone reacted to Ke Lun's statement.

How could that be? 

That girl was a boy! 

That boy was strong! 

Ladies, your missing the point entirely. If Ranma Saotome is really a boy and he bested Xiao Qian then she gave him the wrong kiss. That boy was good, very good. 

Ke Lun's eyes narrowed.

He bested my young Xiao Qian so easily…I want that strength kept within the tribe. Tomorrow Xiao Qian will leave for Japan where she will continue to hunt down Ranma. When she finds him I will leave and make sure she challenges him as a male. If she loses to him again she will give him the Ai zi wen (Kiss of Love)! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Golden Locket

Chinese 

"Japanese"

'Thoughts'

'Thoughts in Chinese' 

Panda signs

Chapter Two

Xiao Qian looked out over the ship's railing as the island of Japan came into view. She sighed.

'Finally I'm here I'm back in Japan. The place where my mother left my father and my two sisters to take over as Elder. I hope I'll be able to find you soon…' 

She looked down at her bust and pulled out a golden heart shaped locket with the letter 'A' engraved in the center. Her fingers played over the smooth gold case lovingly. A smile played upon Xiao Qian's face as she remembered the day she received the locket…

FLASH BACK

A five-year-old Xiao Qian giggled as she played in the shallow river water. Not more than 5 feet away her mother, Conditioner sat underneath a huge tree watching her youngest child play.

Xiao Qian! Come here for a second. 

Xiao Qian stopped her play to look over her shoulder.

Yes, mother! 

She giggled gleefully as she ran up to her mother and jumped into her opened arms. Conditioner hugged Xiao Qian to her as she ran her fingers through her long dark hair.

Xiao Qian, there is something I think I should give you. 

Xiao Qian looked up from within her mother's embrace with questionable large brown eyes.

What is it mother? 

Before you were born I was given something for you from your father. 

Xiao Qian squealed with joy, her father was her most favorite subject seeing how her mother never talked about him much. It always caused her so much pain to remember the man she loves back in Japan along with her two older daughters. But the few times he was brought up it was always a happy time when she'd tell Xiao Qian of her father's travels around Japan to improve his skills as a Martial Artist. It was these stories that inspired her to become a fighter too, this brought pride to her mother knowing that she'd take her place as leader of their small tribe.

Your father gave me this to give to you when you were old enough. Conditioner pulled out a shiny object from deep within the folds of her kimono. The gold sparkled playing off the sunlight as it fell into Xiao Qian's chubby hands.

What is it mother? She asked holding it up and watching it spin around in mid air.

This my child, I a golden locket given to you by your Father, Soun Tendo. You see the heart shaped pendent? It has an 'A' in the center. The 'A' stands for your Japanese name…Akane. Open it. 

With her tiny yet chubby hands Xiao Qian opened the small locket to find a two pictures, one on each side of the locket. The picture on the left held her mother and father's wedding picture and on the right a picture of two girls she had never seen before. One was older than the other and had light brown hair with large brown eyes. The younger looking one had darker brown hair with the same brown eyes.

Those two girls are your older sisters… Qian Xiao Xia "K" Tendo and Qian Xiao Mi "N" Tendo. 

Are they my sisters from the village, mama? 

Conditioner smiled down sadly at Xiao Qian, No my child, they live with your father in Japan. 

Japan? Will I ever see Japan, mama? 

Yes, my child, I promise you that… 

END FLASH BACK

"Excuse me miss, we've docked in Japan." A man voice brought Xiao Qian back to the real world…

She turned to him and smiled. "Thank you. Can you tell me what town we are close to?"

"Sure pretty miss, we're actually on the border line of Nerima and Juuban."

Xiao Qian bowed to him. "Thank you."

She turned to leave when she crashed into to someone and surely would have fallen down if the person hadn't caught her in his or her arms. Opening her eyes she was swallowed into a world of blue-gray…

Ranma rushed after his father who for some reason was in a big rush to leave the boat all of a sudden.

"Hey, wait up, Pop!" He yelled turning a sharp corned when he crashed into someone. Whoever the person was he hit them hard and they were falling fast. Thinking quickly and using his fast reflexes Ranma reached out and pulled the person up on their own two feet. With a sigh of relief he looked down into the most beautiful brown eyes.

'Those eyes look familiar somehow…oh shit! It's her!'

Ranma quickly pulled away and was prepared to run when she smiled at him, freezing him in place.

"Thank you, I wasn't paying attention and I surely would have fallen had you not caught me."

"Umm, yeah, sure anytime Miss." He couldn't help but smile back.

Together they walked off the boat in comfortable silence. On land Ranma's father was waiting for him and when he saw whom his son was walking beside he paled.

"Boy, do you know-what the hell are you thinking boy!"

"Cut it out Pops!" He turned back to the Amazon. "So where are you headed?"

"I'm not sure…I came here looking for someone but I have another goal in mind…I want to find my family."

Ranma looked shocked.

"Your family?" Genma found his voice. "But aren't you from China?"

Xiao Qian blushed. "Yes but my father and sisters live here in Japan and I want to find them. I've been longing to see them for years and now I have my chance."

Ranma grinned. "Well that sounds wonderful! Good luck!"

"Thank you, and might I ask where you're going?"

"To Nerima, we have business there." Genma said.

"Alright, we'll I'll start looking in Juuban then. Maybe one day our paths will cross again. Bye." She bowed once more and turned to leave.

Ranma and Genma watched her disappear down the road and sighed, "That was a close on, ne?"

"Yeah…" Ranma said with a faraway look in his eyes.

'She's here to find her family? I thought for sure she would have recognized me and tired to kill me but I guess she's never seen my male half. Too bad she's trying ta kill me, she's really cute'

"Come on Ranma let's go!"

'Oh shoot, I didn't get his name! Oh well it's for the best I'm sure. He was so strong and his eyes…Kami what beautiful eyes. It's too bad he never wandered into our village…'

Author Notes:

Ok I have to say a few things, I messed up on Akane's Japanese name a bit it should just be Xiao cause Qian is the Tendo's surname. I'll be using Xiao from now on. It goes for Kasumi and Nabiki too.

On another note I made Akane speak proper Japanese because her mother lived in Japan with Soun for some years and she had to learn the language so when Akane was born she passed it on to her. I didn't really want her to speak in broken Japanese…


	4. Chapter 4

The Golden Locket

Hanyoulover2004

_Chinese_

"Japanese"

'Thoughts'

'_Thoughts in Chinese_'

Panda signs

Chapter Three

Xiao shifted the pack on her back once more before she continued to walk down the darkening streets of Juuban. Her black Chinese styled shoes were beginning to hurt her feet from all the walking she had done. The sun was almost gone from the horizon completely and the stars were starting to appear brighter than they were just an hour ago.

'I wonder how long I've been walking…it feels like days.' Xiao thought just as her stomach decided to rumble loudly.

Xiao sighed as she stopped and placed her pack down and leaned against a wall.

"I haven't eaten a thing all day, I thought I would have found father and my sisters by now…maybe I should have thought this through a bit more." Xiao ran a hand through her long dark hair as she looked up at the full moon that now took the place of the sun.

At that very moment the door to her left opened slowly and a middle-aged woman with dark reddish brown hair walked out dressed in a kimono. She turned to look at Xiao and gasped.

"Oh my! Are you alright, dear?" She asked propping a long package on the wall and walking over to Xiao.

Xiao stood up quickly and bowed to the woman. "Oh! Forgive me ma'am, I didn't mean to lean up against your house like that. It's just that I'm so tired from my journey, I'll go now."

The woman sadly watched the young girl pick up her pack and start to walk off before she collapsed on the spot.

"Oh dear!" She gasped running over to the fallen girl. She propped her head up on her lap and brushed her dark bangs away from her eyes.

"You poor thing, I bet you've been walking all day. Well I won't have it, I'll take you inside and fix you up."

The woman picked up the young girl and carried her inside her house, up the stairs and into the guess room she had.

The woman ringed out the wet rag once more before placing the cold compress back on the young girl's forehead. She had been up all night tending to the girl only leaving to refill the bowl with cold water and to make her something to eat. The ramen she made was mostly broth, which she easily made the girl drink. During the night the girl had nightmare calling out for someone in another language, she even started to cry at one point.

"You poor thing, you must have been through so much…but you're so young." She sighed moving to pick up the rag again when the girl stirred.

"Ugh…" She moaned her eyes fluttering open slowly.

"You're awake!" The woman smiled.

Xiao bolted up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. As she sat up she took in the unfamiliar room and the unfamiliar woman sitting by her side.

"_Who are you? What do you want with me? Where am I? Tell me_!" She demanded in her home tongue.

The older woman blinked a few times, "I can't understand you dear, I only speak Japanese."

The young girl blinked taking in what the woman had just said. "J-Japanese? I'm in Japan?"

The woman smiled. "Yes, child, this is Japan."

The girl sighed holding a hand to her chest. "Oh good, I was afraid I dreamt the whole thing." Then she stopped and looked around the room at the empty soup bowls, the rag that had fallen from her forehead and the bowl of cold water that stood by the woman.

Xiao blushed and looked down at her hands in shame. "I-I am so sorry ma'am I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I was just shocked and confused. I want to thank you for taking care of me like you did."

The woman waved her off. "It was nothing, dear, what did you expect me to do? You collapsed on my doorstep for heaven's sake! I couldn't leave you there, so I took you in and fixed you up as best I could." She smiled again and fixed her kimono before bowing before the young girl.

"I am Nodoka Saotome. It's nice to meet you."

Xiao blushed again quickly doing the same. "I am… Xiao Qian, an Amazon from a small village in China. I thank you Saotome-san for taking care of me like you did. Please allow me to repay you."

Nodoka laughed lightly. "Oh no dear, you don't have to pay me back."

Xiao sat up and fixed her jaw; she reached over and took Nodoka's hands in her own. "Please, I insist."

Nodoka looked down at Xiao's hands over her own and thought about what she was asking of her. Then an idea came to mind. She removed her hands from Xiao's and stood up and began picking up the bowls in the room.

"Xiao can I ask you why you've come to Japan?"

Xiao shrugged "I'm looking for someone…and my family as well."

Nodoka nodded. "I see and do you have a place to stay while you're looking for these people?"

Xiao looked down sadly. "No I don't, I thought I would have been able to find my family by now but I didn't realize how big Japan really was…now I have no place to go."

Nodoka laughed lightly. "Yes you do, as 'payment' for taking care of you I want you to stay here with me. I will provide you with a roof over your head and food on the table for as long as you need it."

Xiao looked up at Nodoka with big round eyes. "Really?"

Nodoka nodded "Yes, just as long as you get an education while you're here, it might do you some good to learn the customs around here before you run into trouble."

"Yes ma'am!"

END

Ok! That was fun, ne? I though it would be cool if Xiao lived with Ranma's mom instead of finding the Tendo's right off the bat.

Oh and what school should I make Xiao go to? Furinkain or a rival school in Juuban? It's up to you guys so vote, if you don't I'll do it for ya Later!


End file.
